The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for parity matrix based data decoding.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems that utilize data processing circuits. The data processing circuit may include, for example, a low density parity check decoder circuit that is operable to decode data sets that were previously encoded using a parity matrix. When the decoding process is applied a parity matrix is used to guide the decoding process. Considerable effort is expended trying to develop a parity matrix that works across a broad range of conditions. However, in each case, there are tradeoffs between, for example, waterfall performance and error floor performance which result in problematic operational characteristics across a broad range of environments.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.